<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Purple Lantern by Eva_O_tangledfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668095">The Purple Lantern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_O_tangledfan/pseuds/Eva_O_tangledfan'>Eva_O_tangledfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Concussions, Frederic gets what he deserves, Gen, Major Character Injury, Varian gets beat up, Varian is in pain, Violence, cute start sad middle happy end, someone help him please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_O_tangledfan/pseuds/Eva_O_tangledfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian decides that he'll do something extra special for the princess, the king doesn't approve</p><p>Eight years later Rapunzel finds out and tries to fix things</p><p>But that was a big mistake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, King Frederic of Corona &amp; Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona &amp; Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona &amp; Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney), Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Purple Lantern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAA OK so I have been working on this for FOREVER, my discord people might remember the start of this from a ramble, but now it's finally done!</p><p>I'm really exited because now I can work on my other stuff -sigh- i have way too much stuff guys</p><p>anyway hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was the day of the lantern festival- Varian loved this time of year because him and Dad would always make lanterns for the princess together. As they were building Varian was thinking, he wanted to make the princess something extra special. Then he got the most brilliant idea ever. He ran downstairs and grabbed something off the chemical shelf</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy Daddy! I've got an idea! For the lantern!" He excitedly brought the substance back to the table they were working at.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Watch this-" he lights a candle and sprinkles some of the power onto it, suddenly the flame changes to a bright purple color "if I put this in the bottom of the lantern it'll glow purple instead of yellow! I think the princess will like it" Quirin stared at the purple flame- it was really amazing what his son was capable of at such a young age</p><p> </p><p>"I think she'll love it." He said ruffing Varian’s hair</p><p> </p><p>That night everyone was gathered in the palace square to send off the lanterns, he could hardly wait! The king and queen let their lantern fly and everyone else's shortly followed. Varian smiled as the lantern gleamed its designated purple, he pushed it into the sky and he watched it rise with the others. </p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday lost princess!" He shouted happily as it danced around in the air.</p><p> </p><p>On the balcony of the castle the king and queen watched the lanterns float through the night sky, then the king noticed something... <em> different </em></p><p> </p><p>"Arianna, look at that lantern." </p><p> </p><p>She surveyed the sky to see what her husband was looking at, and then she too saw the lantern he spoke of</p><p> </p><p>"Oh It's beautiful Fredrick" </p><p> </p><p>"It's against tradition is what it is. I believe I need to have a talk with it's maker." </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that a little drastic dear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not in the slightest" </p><p> </p><p>He sent a few guards to go find whoever made the lantern and they quickly found the 'culprit'</p><p> </p><p>"The king would like to speak with the person who made the purple lantern." They called out to the group. Varian was shocked, the king wanted to see him? Maybe he really liked the lantern and wants to know how he made it that way! Oh he couldn't wait to tell him all about it!</p><p> </p><p>"That's me!" He said excitedly as he ran up them, Quirin following closely behind, "I made it sir's" </p><p> </p><p>The two guards exchanged a look that he couldn't quite place "then come with us" one of them said and they took him and his dad to the throne room</p><p> </p><p>"Remember to bow when we go in okay?" Quirin whispered as they walked, he nodded and they entered the room. It was sooooo big! There were all sorts of fancy things around. They got up to where they were supposed to go and bowed. Fredrick was surprised to see Quirin there. Quirin wasn't a man to break years of tradition, then his eyes landed on a small boy next to him. The king looked him over with an almost disgusted expression on his face. Then he spoke</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Quirin- I wasn't expecting you to be responsible for this"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually Your Majesty, my son is the one who figured out how to change the colour." Quirin said, proudly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Fredrick looked down at the small child "What is your name boy?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Varian!" He said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Varian, do you know what today is?" Of course he did! How did the king not know? It's his daughter after all</p><p> </p><p>"It's the lost princess's birthday!" </p><p> </p><p>"That's right, and do you know what we do on her birthday?" Another easy question! They literally <em> just </em> did it!</p><p> </p><p>"We make lanterns! And put them in the sky so the princess knows we're looking for her and can find her way home." He recited from memory.  </p><p> </p><p>"Right again, we've been doing this ever since she was taken, it's a tradition. The lantern you made this year-"</p><p> </p><p>"The purple one! Did you like it? I made it special for the princess!"</p><p> </p><p>"Varian don't interrupt the king." Quirin whispered</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the <em> purple </em> one, it's against tradition. The lanterns are supposed to be yellow, like the sun, to represent the flower that saved her and the Queen's lives. That magical purple lantern you made-"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually Your Majesty, it's not magic- it's called alchemy." </p><p> </p><p>The king glared at him "I don't <em> care </em> what it is! It's against tradition and you will not be doing it again. Next year you will make a <em> normal </em> lantern like everyone else or not at all, <b>do I make myself clear?"</b> he yelled, causing Varian to hide half way behind his father's leg. He bit back tears as he nodded. "Good," the king continued "that is all, you may leave now"</p><p> </p><p>Quirin had half a mind to tell him off right now for saying that to his son, but he knew it wouldn't help anyone, so he just nodded in respect. As soon as they left the room the tears finally made their way out of his son's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Quirin picked up the small child and gently hushed him as they walked home. He didn't say anything the whole trip, just a few quiet sobs and sniffles. Quirin rocked him back and forth slowly until they finally reached their house. Varian seemed to be asleep so he took him up to his room and laid him in his bed. Just as he was about to leave, the boy stirred then looked up at his father </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, do I need to be...<em> normal?" </em></p><p> </p><p>"No- no no no my son, never ever be normal." </p><p> </p><p>"B-but the king said that I had to be <em> normal- </em>how do I be normal- wh- what even is normal?" </p><p> </p><p>"Varian you don't listen to him alright? He is wrong, very very wrong. You just need to be you, and you are very special. You're a genius and you're so very sweet, you're my little boy, and you're so special to me." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really, now you go to sleep okay? It's late." He kissed the boy's head "Goodnight Varian"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Daddy" </p><p> </p><p>"I love you"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too" and the small boy was asleep and dreaming up new inventions for the morning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>______</p><p>Eight years later</p><p>______</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Varian hadn't had friends over for dinner much, so it was still weird to have more than just him and dad at the table- but a good weird. Although when dad started telling stories from when he was a kid it gets... less good,</p><p> </p><p>"You know Princess when Varian was little he would never go to sleep, I had to chase him around the whole house just to get him into bed. And even then he still needed a few lullabies." </p><p> </p><p>"Dad! <em> seriously? </em> I think we've had enough <em> 'when Varian was little' </em>stories for one day." He said, covering his face with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh I don't think we can ever have enough 'when Varian was little' stories" Rapunzel laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"Good because I have plenty more,"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad <em> please?" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry this one's not embarrassing, I was just going to tell them about your special lantern."</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, okay" he said quietly, glancing at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"So when Varian was about eight he wanted to make a very special lantern for the festival, so he found a way to make it glow purple- he figured you would like it Princess."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, purple light- I remember that! It was my twelfth birthday. I saw the lights like always and as I was watching them I saw one that was different, oh it was so pretty! I knew they weren't stars then because stars definitely aren't purple." </p><p> </p><p>"You liked it?" Varian asked</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I did! Purple's always been one of my favorite colors- it was like my two favorite things combined! Why didn't you make more?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well your dad- um never mind, it doesn't matter."</p><p> </p><p>"What about my dad?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing really, he just <em> suggested </em> that I stick to making the <em> traditional </em> lanterns"</p><p> </p><p>"Well that seems silly, why should the color matter?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know- it doesn't matter though, it was a long time ago"</p><p> </p><p>"Varian the way you say that makes me think something else happened."</p><p> </p><p>"Well- it was a <em> strong </em> suggestion"</p><p> </p><p>"He scolded you for having creativity and supposedly 'ruining years of tradition' I'd hardly call that a suggestion." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Rapunzel was shocked, <em> why would dad do something like that? </em> when Quirin further explained she got madder and madder "Varian I can't believe he did that to you, I'm so sorry"</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright Rapunzel- like I said it was a long time ago." </p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't make it right! He needs to apologize."</p><p> </p><p>"What- no it's fine really-"</p><p> </p><p>"He can do it over dinner tomorrow, I'll casually bring up the lantern festival and boom! we'll tell him to say sorry. It's a foolproof plan!" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? Cuz really I don't need an apology- I'm fine" </p><p> </p><p>"But what he did wasn't- he needs to be held accountable for his actions and apologize."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>"See you then, oh and thank you two for dinner, it was lovely- and the stories." She giggled, once she left Varian turned to his father</p><p> </p><p>"Dad why'd you tell her <em> that </em> story?"</p><p> </p><p>"I figured she'd want to know who made the purple lantern"</p><p> </p><p>"But did you know she'd do that?" </p><p> </p><p>"No- I'm glad she did though."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because that's how a friend should react when they hear something like that- they should want to try and fix things"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you're right- I'm really nervous for dinner tomorrow"</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be fine Varian" he said patting him on the back</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're right"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day Varian went to the castle for work like always and waited anxiously for dinner to arrive. He really had no idea what was going to happen. The day seemed to last forever but finally it was time. They had the usual small talk- Varian had eaten with them a few times before but still, it was very stressful- and for some cruel reason Eugene wasn't there to help him out. He had some special guard stuff to attend to. </p><p> </p><p>"So the lantern festival is coming up soon, I know I'm excited." Rapunzel said. <em> uh oh it's happening  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yes dear, a wonderful time indeed." Fredrick smiled at her</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I was thinking- about some of my past birthdays and one year it was really cool. One of the lanterns was purple," at this Fredrick's eyes widened, but Rapunzel doesn't give him a chance to speak "I found out that Varian made that lantern- it was really great, I loved it. But I also heard that you got really mad at him for some reason- and that you said some pretty terrible things to him- so Dad I think you should apologize."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her for a second then turned to Varian, who ducked his head and pulled his feet up onto the first rung of his chair. "Why should I apologize?" He said coldly, "if he still holds a grudge after eight years then that's his fault not mine." Varian was expecting something like this. </p><p> </p><p>"You wronged him Dad! That's not a grudge!" She stood and threw her hands on the table "What you said was really mean- you need to apologize!" </p><p> </p><p>"What I said was the truth! You need to understand that. Rapunzel- he ruined years of tradition and tarnished our family's only way of trying to reach for you." </p><p> </p><p>"How is making a colored lantern tarnishing your name?! He literally just made a lantern for my birthday!" </p><p> </p><p>"And if he did it <em> normally </em> it would have been fine! But he didn't." He was talking as if Varian wasn't even there- truthfully he wished he wasn't. "So no- I will not be apologizing to satisfy a needy child who can't get over something that happened eight years ago."</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel was about to continue to protest but Varian spoke up "It wasn't my idea Your Majesty she-"</p><p> </p><p>"Silence! Not only do you demand an apology but when you fail you blame it on my daughter!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I told you <b>silence!"</b> the king glared and for a moment Varian felt eight years old again, hiding behind his father's leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Fredrick!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not now Arianna!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad! You can't just silence people!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah he can, he's the king Ra-"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you not listen to orders boy!? <b> <em>I said silence!!"</em> </b> he yelled so loud Varian shook.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad! You can't speak to him that way!"</p><p> </p><p>"I've had quite enough of this Rapunzel, it's over." He turned to Varian, "I want you out of my sights." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes Your Majesty." Varian swiftly rose from his seat and pushed in his chair, then practically ran out of the dining room. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say you could speak." <em> 'sorry' </em> he almost said but he cut himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"Varian wait!" She turned to her father "You know- I thought I knew you, turns out I didn't- but I sure do know, and I don't like it one bit!" </p><p> </p><p>"Rapunzel you go find Varian- I'll talk to your father." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back to help you with that once I make sure he's okay." Rapunzel ran out of the dining room and found Varian sitting up against the wall just outside.</p><p> </p><p>He was mumbling to himself and rubbing his eyes <em> "don't cry don't cry don't cry please don't cry" </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Varian?" She said softly and he looked up at her </p><p> </p><p>"O-oh hey Rapunzel."<em> don't cry- not in front of her </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh Varian," she wrapped her arms around him "I'm so sorry- that didn't go how I expected." <em> don't cry don't- </em> he returned the hug and sobbed loudly- crying into her shoulder. She put her hand on the back of his head, "I thought he'd apologize. You were right, it was a bad idea- I'm sorry you had to go through all that." </p><p> </p><p>"I- its okay Rapunzel," he wiped his tears and sniffed. They sat there for a few minutes, then Varian broke the silence "I should probably head home now." </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you're alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be.”</p><p> </p><p>"Okay-" she said rubbing his arm comfortingly "I'll see you tomorrow then- unless you don't want to come in which is totally fine" </p><p> </p><p>"No- I-I'll come for work, see you tomorrow Rapunzel."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright- see you then." Ohoho her dad was about to get an earful.</p><p> </p><p>"-I can't believe you would do something like that Fredrick!" She could hear her mom shouting as Rapunzel reentered the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I did nothing wrong- I was speaking only the truth." </p><p> </p><p>"Dad! Just- stop talking! You were so mean! How could you say those things? When I got to him he was on the floor <em> crying. </em> You made him <em> cry </em>Dad!" </p><p> </p><p>The king scoffs "Of course he did, it's like a defense mechanism, he cried that night with the lanterns too, passable for an eight year old but at sixteen?- he needs to grow a backbone." </p><p> </p><p>"You just don't listen do you? I-" <em> What could she say that would make a difference? </em> "I can not <em> wait </em> until you are no longer the king." She said coldly, "Then I can fix all the damage you caused as ruler." </p><p> </p><p>"Well that won't be happening for quite some time my dear."</p><p> </p><p>"It can happen sooner than you think," Arianna turned to her husband, "If you can't pull your act together I will abdicate the throne to Rapunzel, you are not worthy to be King of this nation."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't think of a response to that, all he did was glare, trying to hide his obvious expression of alarm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Varian was leaving the castle he ran into someone </p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry" he said before looking up to a familiar face</p><p> </p><p>"Hey kid where are you off to in such a hurry, aren't you having dinner with Rapunzel?" Eugene said</p><p> </p><p>"Oh- uh we finished, I'm just headed home now." He actually had only eaten about one third of his meal before having to leave, but he was fine- he'd skipped meals before</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well alright- do you want a ride? It's getting kinda late." </p><p> </p><p>"No- it's fine- I can walk." </p><p> </p><p>"You sure? You could take a carriage." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be alright- I've made the trip a hundred times, I can do it again- thanks for the offer though." He said. He was eager to just get out of the castle and get back to his house.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, see ya later then." He waved to Eugene and started the walk home. When he finally arrived and walked inside Dad was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Varian you're back, how was it?" He had long stopped crying, but once he asked that question- well, Varian lunged himself into his father and wrapped his arms around him tightly, the tears returning to his eyes as loud sobs escaped his lips. "That bad huh?" He squeezed harder, "I'm sorry it didn't go well, what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Varian buried his face in his father's chest- crying into the fur of his vest. Once he could talk without choking on his voice he managed to mumble softly "Well- he definitely didn't apologize."</p><p> </p><p>Quirin kissed the top of his head and led him to the table to sit down. "I'm sorry son, I guess the princess and I had too much faith in him- I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I need to know more specifically what happened." Varian put his feet on the first rung of his chair, a nervous habit he had, Quirin used to notice him do it a lot when he was younger.</p><p> </p><p>Varian took a few breaths and recounted the tale "-and then he told- or I guess <em>ordered</em> me to leave- so I did- and then Rapunzel came and said sorry she thought it would go better then that, and yeah- then I came home." Quirin was furious. Varian did nothing and yet the King still treats him like this? He slammed his fist on the table causing Varian to flinch</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>"I can't stand that man!"</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dad it's fine-"</p><p> </p><p>"No son it's not, nothing about this is fine, the way he treats you is not fine, I can not believe that you are <em> fine </em> when things like this are happening!" </p><p> </p><p>At the shouting Varian curled in on himself "S-sorry" he said quietly, Quirin turned to him</p><p> </p><p>"No no no, you don't have to apologize- I'm not mad" he placed a hand on his shoulder "-at you." he clarified. He was <em> definitely </em> mad at someone else. "I wish it hadn't gotten this bad." He continued "You shouldn't have to deal with this."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad it's okay, I'll just avoid him tomorrow I guess- I'll mostly just be in the lab anyway and only really Rapunzel, Lance, and Eugene sometimes come down there." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you better get some sleep then." <em> Sleep- </em> sure, fine whatever, like he ever slept. Varian rolled his eyes jokingly </p><p> </p><p>"Kay- night Dad." He said walking up the stairs</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight son."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning when Varian went to work he wanted to avoid the king, <em> shouldn't be too hard- he doesn't want to see me anyway. </em> He never came down to the lab so the last thing he expected to see was the king when he walked in</p><p> </p><p>"Y-your Majesty?" <em> What was he doing here? </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ah Varian, I thought you'd be coming." His voice sounded kind or at least just normal "This is what you do all day?" The king gestured at a table with one of his 'work in progress circuits' "Play around with chemicals in my basement?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-um I make useful formulas- and tend to the boilers- and build other things too." He said softly "What are you doing here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Funny, I could ask you the same question." </p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here Varian? Who gave you your <em> "position?" </em> What is the <em> one </em> reason you're not rotting in jail right now?" He said more in the tone he was familiar with</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- um Rapunzel? She gave me the job I guess-" </p><p> </p><p>"Precisely, but she is only the princess- I am the <em> King </em> , so believe me when I say <em> I have more power then her </em> , I can take all this away- and do you want that?" Varian shook his head "I thought so, there are a few conditions as to where I let you keep this. First- you will not bring up my past doings with the princess ever again, second- you will remember your place, stop being so casual with my daughter, she's your princess not <em> 'Rapunzel' </em> understand?" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes your majesty." <em> please please just leave now  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Good, now repeat after me- you are nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Y-" the king slapped him across the face</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I said, I suggest you listen if you want to stay free and employed. Now say it!"</p><p> </p><p><em> "I-I am nothing." </em> he rubbed his sore cheek</p><p> </p><p>"You are just a peasant" he spat </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm just a peasant" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You will stay in your place" the king circled him like a vulture</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I will stay in my place"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You are lucky I have given you such mercy"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm lucky you gave me mercy" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You should be grateful."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I should be grateful." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You should be or you are?!" He shouted angrily</p><p> </p><p><em> "-am, I </em> <b> <em>am</em> </b> <em> grateful for your mercy." </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Good-" the king turned to one of the many tables in the room. This one held a circuit he had been working on for months- he was so close to being done. "Would you say this is important?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ye-yeah I've almost completed it actually-" </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect, then this should teach you a valuable lesson." The king grabbed the edge of the table- Varian realized what he was doing</p><p> </p><p>"Wait no! Please!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>CRASH!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He flipped it over, sending chemicals and glass crashing to the ground- months of work gone </p><p> </p><p><em> "No..." </em>He slowly made his way over to the wreckage</p><p> </p><p>"If you tell anyone about this I'll come back for the rest and have to teach you another <em> lesson </em>, got it?" He nodded and whimpered slightly "Now clean up this mess and get to work- if it can even be called that"</p><p> </p><p>Varian knelt next to the broken work- <em>why?</em> <em>Why</em> <em>did he hate him so much?</em> <em>What did he do? </em>He cried as he started to pick up the glass. He was about halfway finished when he heard someone come into the lab, <em>no no please no more,</em> but it wasn't the king.</p><p> </p><p>"Varian? I was just coming to see how you were doing-" she comes closer and sees his face, his eyes were wet and there was red around his cheeks and nose "Varian are you alright? You look like you've been crying." </p><p> </p><p>He wiped his eyes "No- I'm fine Rap- <em> Princess"  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" She glanced at the chemicals strewn across the ground, "What happened? Are you alright?"<em> Don't tell anyone about</em> <em>this</em> </p><p> </p><p>"I just- accidentally knocked over the table- it's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." He called her Princess, he hadn't done that since they first met, she put the thought aside for now "Well if you're fine then I guess- I don't know I just wanted to make sure you were okay about yesterday." He forced a small laugh and tried to have his next words come of as laid back</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah- it's all good Ra- <em> Princess </em>, no need to worry."</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him suspiciously, "Alright then, see you later?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, sure, bye!" He waved eagerly as she went back up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"See you- oh- and we had a talk with my dad, hopefully he stops bothering you." </p><p> </p><p>Varian forced another laugh, "Yup- I think we're good- okay bye now."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I guess I'll let you get back to work." She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Once she had gone he took a few deep breaths and continued cleaning up the mess. The rest of the day passed without interruption, he couldn't rebuild the circuit because he had lost too many beakers, but he preoccupied himself with other things. Today he had a shorter shift- or well not really a <em> shift </em>. Technically he didn’t have real ‘work hours’ just he came in and came out- but professionally. When he was going to leave it was around noon. He gathered a few final things together and started to head out, but he ran into someone on the way. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hi there Varian, are you leaving?” it was the princess</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, is that alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- of course, you can leave anytime you like.” She glanced down the hallway then turned back to him with a bright smile on her face. “Hey it’s around lunchtime, why don’t you eat something before your trip home? It’ll be no trouble at all really.” </p><p> </p><p>"Oh- um-" <em> Don't say yes- wait, no act normal- would normal you say yes? </em>"Sure- I could stay for a quick lunch." He forced a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Great- come on." She led him to the dining room. His heart skips a beat when he sees the king sitting at the table. <em> Just act natural- no one can find out </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there Varian, it's good to see you." The queen greeted him. He was about to reply but then he looked to the king, who was scowling, and thought better of it. He smiled and nodded respectfully. Him and Rapunzel sat down and he started to nibble at the food. <em> Was this allowed? Is this okay? It'd be rude not to eat right? </em>He didn't speak, only gave small one word answers when a question was asked directly at him. Like 'how are you Varian?' And he'd reply 'good' which was an obvious lie. If someone asked an open question to the group of them he'd keep his mouth shut. </p><p> </p><p>"Varian are you feeling well? You look a little pale and you've barely touched your food." Rapunzel asked. He honestly felt like he could throw up from the stress, </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine Princess, really." He lied, casting a worried glance to the king.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…” She leaned close to Varian and whispered, “I hope you don’t mind but we’re going to try again to get an apology out of my dad.” Varian’s blood ran cold</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- what? No Princess I-” But she had already begun </p><p> </p><p>“Dad, please apologize to Varian about last night.”</p><p> </p><p>The king glanced at her, “Rapunzel I thought we discussed this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to apologize! It doesn’t matter what we talked about!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well even if I did I doubt that you’d expect any apology I give.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’ll <em> never </em> forgive you, but the apology isn’t for me, it’s for Varian, <em> he’s </em> the one you have to say sorry to and <em> he </em>will determine if he’s satisfied with it.” Varian sunk in his chair, this was terrible, they should have just dropped it the first night, now he’s going to destroy everything.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s the case then,” he turned to Varian, expression hard as a rock and spoke coldly, “leave.” Varian was more than happy to oblige. It was almost funny to see the boy scramble to his feet and make his way to leave, but someone stopped him. Varian felt a firm but kind hand grab his wrist and pull him to a stop. <em> Rapunzel please, please let go, let me go, I have to go.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Varian wait, you don’t have to leave.” She glared at her father, “You’re my friend and you are welcome here.” He kept trying to pull away</p><p> </p><p>“No I- I need to go, please I have to listen!” He cried out “If I don’t listen he’ll destroy the lab! He’ll fire me and I- I’ll go back to jail! Please I-'' He stopped and his hand flung over his mouth as if he just realized what he had said. “I- I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone…” he said quieter “if I told anyone he’d-” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d teach you a lesson.” The king growled, “And it seems like an important lesson must be taught!” He said, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and practically dragging him out of the dining room. He let out a yelp as he struggled against the king’s grip on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Please- please Your Majesty it was an accident! I- I’ll do better!” He pleaded with the king but to no avail. They reached the lab, he heard voices follow them, Rapunzel, the queen, and a few guards maybe? </p><p> </p><p>“Dad! Let go of him now!” </p><p> </p><p>“Fredrick, unhand that boy this instant!” the queen demanded. He locked the door behind them. The muffled voices continued to protest, but him and the king were alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “P-please…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Spare me your begging, you brought this on yourself.” A cold smile spread across his face, “So where would you like to begin?” He didn’t wait for Varian to answer, instead he grabbed a metal pipe and held it in his hands playfully. “How about the ‘work’ you're so proud of?” He took a swing at a shelf they held beakers of chemicals. Varian’s heart wilted with every crash, It was only a matter of minutes before everything was destroyed, it might as well have been his heart that the king was smashing, although he didn't want to give him any ideas. Varian only stopped him once the man was about to start smashing the water tanks, he ran over and grabbed the king's arm in an attempt to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Stop! You can’t! If you hit these then-” He was pushed to the ground by the king’s powerful arm</p><p> </p><p>“You dare lay your hands on me?!” he loomed over the boy. He stared back in fear but somehow found the courage to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I- if you hit those then they could blow up- it would be really bad…” He said quietly, slowly standing up as he spoke. He was surprised to see that the king even acknowledged his comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll leave them, I guess that means it’s your turn now.” He said, that evil smile returning to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- what? What do you me-” The pipe came down on his lower leg and a stomach churning <em> ‘crunch’ </em> echoed in the room. The boy screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. Before he could register what was happening a swift kick to his side knocked the breath out of him. <em> “Stop… please… I- I-” </em> he got out between gasps for air. Another kick but this time to his head, the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Yet again the king kicked him in the side, he was on his back now, clutching his rib cage, something was definitely broken. He smiled and kicked Varian's goggles off his head, making sure the boy saw as he slowly crushed them under his foot. <em> "No- no please no-" </em>he pleaded. After they were sufficiently destroyed the king turned to Varian. Then he placed his heavy foot directly on his chest and slowly started to press. </p><p> </p><p>“This is what you deserve. To be <em> crushed </em> like the insignificant <em> cockroach </em> you are. <em> Squished </em> out of this world like a <em> bug.” </em> Varian weakly pawed at the king’s boot in a feeble attempt to make him remove it. "I wonder if you'll give out as fast as those precious goggles?" The king pushed harder. His breath was short, <em> need to breath, need air… </em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door burst open. It was a gruesome sight. The kind, benevolent King of Corona, was standing over a young boy, who had bruises on his face (and most likely other places), blood on his lips and temple, and tears in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness,” the queen was horrified, she had no idea her husband could be capable of something so cruel. Rapunzel let out a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Get. Off. Him. Now." She demanded. Guards pooled into the room, among them was a very angry looking Eugene. </p><p> </p><p>"This boy has caused enough trouble! It's time for it to end- with his life." He pushed down, a whimper of pain came from the boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Fredrick, remove yourself from him this instant and once you do you will also remove your crown! This is not acceptable behavior from a ruler, abusing your subjects? Fredrick, I thought better of you… you're not the man I fell in love with." The guards surrounded them at the command of Eugene. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm the king, you can't arrest me."</p><p> </p><p>"Not anymore- you have forfeited your right to the crown by this show of cruelty. Guards, take the king to his quarters- there he will await the trail to determine his fate." He scowled as the guards hauled him away. Leaving a terrified Varian behind. "You-" she turned to one of the guards, "go get a doctor- and you go to Old Corona and find his father." The guards swiftly went to carry out their orders. Her and Rapunzel then made their way over to Varian, "Hey- it's okay, you're alright now." She looked him over- it was bad. Arianna wasn't a doctor but she had some medical experience from her adventures. "Varian? Hey I- is it okay if we take off your shirt? The doctor is going to need to see your wounds." He nodded slowly, "Okay okay, Rapunzel will you help me get him up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah of course, like this?" They slowly helped him sit up, a pained whimper came through, but soon he was upright. The queen removed his vest, then his shirt. The boy winced and a very large bruise across his right side was revealed. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, okay- Varian don't worry the doctor's coming soon okay? And your dad will be here too. It's gonna be alright."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm… sorry…" he said softly</p><p> </p><p>"No don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong my dear."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry- er I mean- no- sorry- mh." He groaned, oh gosh he was so thirsty, <em> maybe it's from all the screaming </em></p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, I'm not upset, you're fine. No one's going to hurt you, you're safe now." She gently wrapped her arms around him, being careful of his wounds. It was strangely comfortable, the queen had a gentle touch. It felt nice and her skin was warm. She held him for a few minutes- everything hurt so bad but, she made it… less bad somehow? Like Dad did but… different. He was so tired, his head hurt, he just wanted to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>"You know... you have really nice hugs Your Majesty." He said quietly, the words slurred with exhaustion. He leaned into her and just as he was about to close his eyes the guard and doctor came running in. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, what happened?" She said as she entered.</p><p> </p><p>"It was the king, Varian could tell you more then we could though." Arianna said looking down at the boy in her arms. <em> Tell her? No can't tell- if you tell then- then the king-  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Okay- well it doesn't seem like he's in any shape to do that." She glanced over the bruises, "We need to get him to the infirmary so that I can further examine him." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes of course, you there-" she looked at two of the guards, "can you lift him? Make sure to be gentle." They came over, Varian whimpered in pain as his body shifted from the queen's arms to the guards. </p><p> </p><p>After they got to the infirmary he was laid on a bed. His head hurt, he wanted to sleep, <em> sleep </em> . But Arianna told him to stay awake, <em> why? I wanna sleep… </em> The doctor looked him over, he was diagnosed with a broken leg, a few broken ribs, and a concussion. <em> That explains why my head hurts so much. </em>She wrapped his leg with a cast, but there wasn't much she could do about his ribs, she said he just had to be really still. </p><p> </p><p>"And what do we do about the concussion?" Rapunzel asked from where she was standing next to his bed. </p><p> </p><p>"We just wait Princess, it shouldn't be more than a few weeks, there's not much else I can do." </p><p> </p><p>"...can I sleep now?" </p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiled down at him "Yes, get some rest. You'll be healed up in no time." <em> Finally. </em>Arianna held his hand as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He probably slept for an hour or two, maybe longer, because when he woke up it was only a few minutes later when Dad walked into the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Varian!" He rushed over to his bedside. The boy was seated upright with a few pillows bracing him. "Varian are you alright? What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hiya Dad… 'm fine," he winced and grabbed the side of his head, "just a bit bruised is all." </p><p> </p><p>"Varian, there's a cast on your leg and I see the bandages on your head, you don't look <em> fine </em> to me. What happened?" Varian looked at his lap. He <em> couldn't </em>tell him- the king- the king said. "Son, what happened?" He asked again, gently tilting his chin to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I- mh." He wrung his ungloved hands.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Varian you can tell him." Rapunzel said. But the boy remained silent. </p><p> </p><p>"Varian, whatever it is you can tell me. Why do you feel you have to keep it a secret?" He saw the boy's face fall. He <em> wanted </em> to tell him- but he just <em> couldn't </em>. He grabbed Varian's hands within his own "Do- can you two tell me what happened?" Quirin looked at the queen and princess. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, we don't know the full of it but after I tried to get Dad to apologize again he got really mad and took Varian down to the lab and- did <em> this." </em>She gestured at him "I- it's my fault- if I had just let it go like he wanted then he wouldn't have gotten hurt." She said shamefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Not… your fault," He said softly, "wo- would have kept… hurting me." </p><p> </p><p>"The king did this?" Quirin asked angrily. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes-" Arianna replied, "-although I think you'll be happy to know he's not going to be the king anymore." </p><p> </p><p>"Good," the man turned to his son "Varian, will you tell me the rest?” He kissed the boy's knuckles. “It’s okay to say what happened- if- if it’s anything to do with something the king said then you can tell me, please son, talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Can we just cuddle instead?” He said, outstretching his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- what?” Quirin was at a loss, did Varian just ask to <em> cuddle? </em>Normally he didn’t like it when Quirin did that kind of thing in public and he certainly never asked to be cuddled when other people were around (and even when they were alone he didn’t ever ask for them.) “Um are- wh- are you alright?” He didn’t know what to do, something was clearly wrong, unless he just wanted cuddles?</p><p> </p><p>“Well the queen cuddled a bit before and it was <em> fine, </em> okay it was pretty nice, but I like yours <em> better.” </em>He held out his arms expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh- okay?” He sat closer to the boy and gently wrapped his arms around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh and I have some broken ribs so watch out- and a concussion- it feels a bit weird up there.”  </p><p> </p><p>“A concussion?” <em> That must be why he was acting strange, or maybe he just needs this right now </em>“How did you get a concussion?”</p><p> </p><p>“The king kicked me in the head, and in the side a few times, and hit me with a metal pipe.” He said with a slight pout, snuggling into his father more. </p><p> </p><p>“He- he <em> what?” </em>Quirin said through clenched teeth. If he wasn’t holding his boy he’d have probably smashed something. </p><p> </p><p>“And-” The boy sniffed, “and he- he crushed my goggles-” He started to cry, “I really liked my goggles, <em> Daddy he broke them.” </em> Quirin held him close. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Varian, I’m so sorry my boy- I- I’ll get you new goggles- it’ll be alright. That man is going to pay for what he did to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“He said not to tell anyone… when I accidentally said it in front of them he- he hurt me… I’m- Daddy I’m <em> scared- </em> he told me not to tell- wh- what if he does something? I wasn’t supposed to say anything.” His big, normally full of light, blue eyes looked into his fathers. Quirin's heart ached, his poor boy was in so much pain- physical and emotional- he was afraid to talk to him- he was afraid for his <em> life.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh Varian, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. You're going to be safe, I'll protect you." He held the back of the boy's head. "He can't hurt you anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? Really <em> really </em>sure?" He bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Varian, I'm sure. You will always be safe, I'll make sure of it. Nothing is going to happen to my little boy." That seemed to be enough to put him at ease for the time being. He didn't say anything else, just tilted his head into his father's neck and closed his eyes a bit. "Hey, how about you go back to sleep now? You're looking a little sleepy." He kissed the boy on the head. Varian groaned slightly</p><p> </p><p>"But I was sleeping before you got here, I'm not tired." He said, struggling to keep his eyes open.  </p><p> </p><p>"Varian you need to rest," He pulled the blanket up around the boy. "Your body needs energy to heal, it's working hard to make you better, but that takes lots of work so you need to let your body recharge." He placed his hand gently over the boy's chest, his fingers spread over the entire thing. Varian grabbed his father's hand with both of his own and lifted it over his face</p><p> </p><p>"Your hands are sooo big Daddy!" He placed the palm onto his forehead and smiled. Quirin chuckled lightly, he traced his finger down the bridge of the boy's nose and ended by tapping it gently. Something he used to do when he was younger. Varian went cross eyed as he followed the path of his father's finger. He laughed when Quirin poked his nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, now it's time to sleep. Close your eyes and try to rest alright?" </p><p> </p><p>"Fiiiiine." He replied, then his expression changed slightly "You- you're gonna make sure nothing happens right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Varian, you can rest and I'll keep you safe." He brushed the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"And… you'll stay with me? You won't leave me alone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"Mkay…thank you..." And soon he was asleep again. Quirin kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket tighter over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that it’d be best for them to leave now the queen and princess politely excused themselves, sending well wishes to the boy’s recovery. Quirin nodded in respect and thanked them for helping his son.</p><p> </p><p>He then turned to the doctor "Can- wh- what all happened? Can I have a run down of his injuries?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes of course," she straightened her glasses and glanced at her sheets of paper "he currently has two broken ribs on his left side, his right leg is broken, and a concussion. His ribs should heal up in a month or two as well as his concussion. The leg injury should be sometime between six and eight weeks." Quirin looked down at his son’s, normally peaceful, sleeping face, he still looked like he was in pain, <em> his poor boy was in pain </em>. How could he have let this happen? What kind of father was he if he couldn’t even protect his sweet, little, baby boy? </p><p> </p><p>“This is all my fault.” He said softly, “I’m the reason this all started, I told the princess, <em> I </em>let all this happen to him.” </p><p> </p><p>The doctor reached out and placed her hand on Quirin’s shoulder “It’s not your fault, this wasn’t you, it was the king. No one blames you,” she laughed slightly “in fact, it seems everyone involved is blaming themselves except for the person who is actually at fault, who believes nothing that happened was wrong. That person being the king, not you Quirin.”</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"No 'buts' about it. This is not your fault, there was nothing you could have done, and that's okay." Her expression softened, "He needs you right now and you can't help him if you're busy sulking around blaming yourself for something that you couldn't have stopped." </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, "I… suppose you're right. Thank you doctor…?"</p><p> </p><p>"-Smith, Dr. Smith." She smiled "And you're welcome, I've found that doctors give the best advice. And speaking of advice, I suggest you also get some rest. The journey here from Old Corona is a long one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll sit and rest, but I’m not taking my eyes off him.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later in the evening Varian woke up again. Everything hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, are you alright? Do you need anything? How are you feeling?” It was Dad.</p><p> </p><p>“M’ kinda hungry,” He croaked “and thirsty.” <em> Of course, he was so stupid! When was the last time Varian ate? He didn’t have a proper dinner the night before, but Quirin made sure he had a good breakfast this morning right? And he didn’t eat lunch thanks to the king, it was around dinner time now, he’d have to get him something to eat. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes of course. Let me get something for you.” He left for a moment, but quickly came back with a tall glass of water. “Here-” He lifted the cup to Varian’s lips, <em> hey what? He didn’t need help drinking- he wasn’t a baby.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I can do it.” He said softly, trying to take the glass from his fathers hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s alright Varian, let me help you. You’re hurt.” Despite his reluctance Quirin helped the boy take a few sips. He drew the cup away</p><p> </p><p>“More?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a little bit, you need to be careful, pace yourself. I’m going to go get you some food now, the doctor’s close by if you need anything.” Quirin placed a kiss on the boy's head and walked out into the palace hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” he spoke to a nearby guard “could you point me in the direction of the kitchen?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course sir, right this way.” As they reached the kitchen Quirin thanked him and the man returned to his post. </p><p> </p><p>“Quirin? I thought you were with Varian.” The princess seamed to appear out of thin air </p><p> </p><p>“Oh- Your Highness, I didn’t see you there. I was just going to make some dinner for him actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you want to ask the royal chef to do that? Apparently he’s the best in the business.” </p><p> </p><p>“No I’d like to do it myself- if I’m allowed to use the kitchen that is.” He was going to make dinner for his own boy, it was the least he could do after what he let happen. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes of course Quirin, knock yourself out.” </p><p> </p><p>As he was making the soup (he had decided that soup was the best option right now, he didn’t know what all Varian would be allowed to eat) Quirin ran the situation through his mind. Trying to think if there was anything he could have done to stop all this from happening. He could have not allowed him to go to the first dinner, but there was no reason at the time for him to be worried. He could have listened to Varian and not told the princess that story. If he had been able to keep his mouth shut then they would be at home right now. He would be making dinner in his own house, without the royal chef sending judging glances his way every time he added an ingredient he didn’t think should go in. What did he know about what his son liked? Vaian liked his soup, when he was little and it was cold he’d request it often. No- best not to think about all that, like Dr. Smith said, it wasn’t good for Varian. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a bowl and headed back to Varian’s room, or well- the room he was staying in for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there Varian,” he said quietly “I’ve got something for you to eat.” He approached the boy and tucked his bangs behind his ear as he sat down in the chair next to his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Varian reached his hand out to take the bowl, but Quirin said he should stay resting. So he <em> very </em> reluctantly let Quirin spoon feed him the soup. He was still rather tired, maybe it was for the best. Dropping the soup might be more embarrassing than Dad <em> feeding </em>him said soup, especially since no one was watching.</p><p> </p><p>After he had eaten Quirin decided it was high time for the boy to go to bed, even though he had practically been sleeping <em> all day. </em> Quirin tucked the boy in again and kissed his head, wishing him a goodnight's sleep</p><p> </p><p>He didn't get it</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sometime in the night, Varian woke up with a jolt- then because of his ribs cried out in pain</p><p> </p><p>"Son! Are you alright?" </p><p> </p><p>He felt the hands cup around his face. His breaths were heavy and sporadic, which really hurt with his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>"Varian are you alright?" His father asked, voice filled with worry. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad…" He said quietly, "you're here." </p><p> </p><p>“Yes- yes I’m here my boy, I’m right here.” He said, pulling Varian gently into a hug and stroking his hair. </p><p> </p><p>The boy cried quietly for a few moments, Quirin’s heart broke with each tremble of his son’s small form. He rocked him back and forth, being careful of his injuries, and hushed him soothingly. “It’s okay Varian, It’s okay my boy. I’ve got you, oh Varian, my sweet sweet boy, It’s alright, I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian leaned into his father’s touch. Soon the tears became small sniffles and then, nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go back to sleep now?” He asked, softly placing a kiss on the boy’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“...can’t...I’m afraid.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s got my little pumpkin afraid?” A pointless question really, it was obvious why he was scared. </p><p> </p><p>Varian smiled slightly, remembering the nickname, it was something Quirin had called him when he was younger. “I- I’m afraid of <em> him, </em>he- he’s gonna come for me- I know it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Varian, shh it’s alright. No one’s coming for you, you’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“But- he- he’ll hurt me! I know he’s coming- he’s mad at me and I’m going to pay the price." He cried again</p><p> </p><p>"No son, you're safe, I'll protect you- no one's going to hurt my baby boy." He said, wiping away the boy's tears. </p><p> </p><p>"He's here- I- I saw him- he's coming- he-" </p><p> </p><p>"Varian, he's not. It was just a nightmare." He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Look around the room, tell me who you see." </p><p> </p><p>Varian slowly turned his head and looked around the room, "I- I see you… and me I guess." </p><p> </p><p>"That's right, it's just you and me. He's not here." </p><p> </p><p>"But- but he might-" </p><p> </p><p>"Varian he's locked up, he can't hurt anyone anymore." </p><p> </p><p>"What about the guards? There might be some that are still loyal to him!" </p><p> </p><p>"We'll handle it son, you don't need to worry, I'm going to protect you." </p><p> </p><p>The boy was quiet for a moment. Quirin was hoping he had fallen back asleep, but soon he spoke again. "...Can- can you check? F- for <em> monsters?" </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Monsters?" Quirin recalled a much younger Varian giving him the same request after a nightmare. The monsters back then though weren't at all the same as today's 'monsters' "Yeah I'll look around- I don't think I'll see any though." </p><p> </p><p>"Still check." He said, pulling his blanket closer to his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes yes I'll check." Quirin looked under the bed "Nope, no monsters under here." He got up and moved around the room "Nothing in the curtains, nothing here in the doctor's area." </p><p> </p><p>"What about the halls?" Varian asked worriedly. Quirin sighed, not out of annoyance- no no- he could never be upset with his boy. He sighed because it hurt him to see Varian so scared, so afraid that something was coming for him- and that Quirin couldn't protect him.</p><p> </p><p>He poked his head out into the hallway. He saw a palace guard standing at his post, "Hey uh have you seen any monsters out here?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Um- what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Just play along," He whispered "I need to get this one to fall back asleep." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh uh- nope! No monsters out here- we keep a tight shift and we won't let anything get past us." </p><p> </p><p>"Good," He walked back into the room "hear that Varian? The guard said there are no monsters outside."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? What if he-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm positive, nothing is going to hurt you." Quirin gave him a kiss "Now time to go back to sleep- I love you pumpkin." Maybe he should ask the doctor about some sort of medication to help with sleep?</p><p> </p><p>Varian slowly let his eyes close "I love you too Dad." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning was relatively slow. Doctor Smith checked on Varian's injuries, she prescribed some sleep medicine for him to use that night. Varian wasn't allowed to do anything really, just lay in bed. Quirin wouldn't leave the boy's side, stroking his forehead every so often, and frequently placing kisses on various parts of his face. </p><p> </p><p>Quirin told the doctor what happened the night before and asked her about some medication to help him sleep better. She gave Quirin a bottle so he could have Varian drink it that night. </p><p> </p><p>The instructions were for him to take it with his dinner, so after Varian ate Quirin pulled out the bottle. </p><p> </p><p>“-Alright, open up son.” He said, pouring the measurement into a spoon.</p><p> </p><p>Varian kept his mouth shut, “Don’t wanna take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, this is going to help you sleep, don’t you want to have a good sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I take it,” he explained, “then I won’t wake up if something bad happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing bad is going to happen my boy, come on, I just want you to sleep peacefully.”</p><p> </p><p>“But- but I need to be able to wake up fast!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> my </em> job sugarplum, <em> your </em> job is to go to sleep so you can heal.” He put the spoon up to Varian’s lips, “So open up.” </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head</p><p> </p><p>“Mouth. Open. Now.” Varian was about to say something in protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth Quirin put the spoon in. Surprised, Varian swallowed the thick liquid. “See?” The man smiled. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He heard the boy grumble something about ‘that not being fair.’ </p><p> </p><p>Quirin sighed. “I know you’re scared right now, that’s ok! I just- I need you to trust me when I say, <em> I am never going to let anything happen to you again </em> . You’re <em> safe </em>. You can sleep soundly without having to worry about any monster coming after you. Alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Varian nodded slowly, “M’kay” </p><p> </p><p>The man smiled and kissed him on the nose, “Goodnight son.”</p><p> </p><p>“G’night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“M’love oou too.” He said sleepily as his eyes fluttered closed. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A month passed and they followed a similar routine. Varian was taking all kinds of medicine, some for pain, some anxiety, and his sleeping medication. But he was finally better! Well- not <em> completely </em>. His headache from the concussion had stopped after about a week and he was embarrassed, to say the least, when he found out about everything he’d done. His ribs had taken longer to heal, but now they felt fine. The only thing left was his broken leg- and Dr. Smith said that the cast should come off in another week or two! </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Varian was feeling pretty good for a kid who had been beaten nearly to death by the king a few months ago. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of… </p><p> </p><p>“-the trial’s supposed to be today,” He heard Rapunzel say to his dad, he had been sleeping at the moment, but awoke when he heard her mention the trial. <em> Oh gosh, the trial. </em> Varian had been dreading this moment for a long time. It was one thing to cry into Dad’s shoulder while he was hopped up on painkillers and say all the horrible stuff the king did, but tell an <em> entire courtroom? </em> That was something else entirely. “Varian’s going to have to witness against my father.” </p><p> </p><p>“…Can’t this wait until he’s better?” Quirin questioned, taking Varian’s hand in his own. “He- he’s still healing, I don’t want to put him through all that now.” Varian pretended to be asleep still. <em> Yeah, listen to Dad, Rapunzel- he makes a good point </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s best we hold it as soon as possible.” She stated, looking down at him as he lay there. “I know you want to keep him safe, we all do, but once he gives this testimony we can put an end to this all and make sure my dad never hurts anyone ever again.” She sighed at Quirin’s hesitant look, “Just... think about it, he- he needs parental consent.” </p><p> </p><p>The man sighed, “I’ll talk to him when he wakes up, if he wants to, then I’m okay with it.” </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel nodded and turned to walk away, but Varian quickly sat up</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna testify!” He said and she whipped around to look at him, “I- I want to make sure he can’t hurt anyone else.” he then said softer. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you were awake?” She said surprised. “And- that’s great! The trial will start later today.” She smiled</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure son? This can be put on hold if you’re not ready.” More like if Quirin wasn’t ready. He didn’t want his son anywhere near that psychotic king. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready, Dad. I- I know I am.” He said more to himself than to anyone around him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The trial went… well it <em> went. </em>When Varian was called up to the stand he needed to walk with crutches, they were a bit difficult to use and he almost fell a few times. He could feel them all looking at him, the room suddenly felt very hot. After he managed to say everything he needed to, he wobbled back to his seat next to his father and basically zoned out for the rest of it. </p><p> </p><p>“-the defendant is found guilty on all charges!” He heard the judge declare as the sound of the gavle woke him from his daydreaming. Wait- so they won? They won! That was great!</p><p> </p><p>Quirin wrapped his son in a tight hug and placed a kiss onto the top of his head, “You did it my boy- you beat him.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian smiled, “No Dad, <em> we </em> did it.” </p><p> </p><p>“But it was all you son.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I- I wouldn’t have been able to do anything without you and everyone else, thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Quirin cupped the boy’s face in his palm, “Well then, you’re welcome. I love you so so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Dad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow that ending... was rushed lol<br/>it wasn't rushed a ton I guess, you know what- i liked it- im proud of this, might not be tomorrow but whatever<br/>(also haha watch me avoid writing out the trial like the plague)</p><p>Edit- there were a few comments about Fredrick's punishment, he's just sentenced to prison, life in prison? That's still up for debate- originally i had a slight idea for an epilogue where he's out of jail and var's like 20 (cuz he only got like- five years jail time) but i don't think I'll write it, anyway yeah- he's in jail now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>